


Three Days

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [233]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Prompt: how do you think Klaus would handle Caroline getting emotionally invested in Twilight/some other vampire fiction?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [233]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Three Days

Klaus tapped his foot, an impatient habit he’d never been prone to before. But then, Caroline hadn’t gone three days without talking to him before, either.

Not for anything he did, mind, and she was still on the grounds for all that time. She was just reading…incessantly. He had taken to leaving mugs of blood near her, or slipping an apple or beignet into her mouth if she was particularly engrossed in a passage. She would smile and press a kiss to his hand, but she wouldn’t stop reading.

Three. Days.

When he heard the distinctive snap of a book closing, then, he pounced. Flashing to the bathroom, he found her in the bubble bath with a dreamy smile and a well-worn hardcover dropped to the floor. 

“Hi,” she said, reaching for him. “Join me? I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve been right here.” Klaus didn’t pout, but it was a close thing. Still, he let his clothes fall so he could step into the space she made for him in the tub. He tucked his face into the curve of her shoulder when she cuddled up close to him. “But you’ve been busy.”

Caroline shrank into his chest, her hand soothing down his leg beneath the water. “I couldn’t just read it once,” she defended. “And I had to read the original series first, to truly appreciate the new perspective. Haven’t you been so absorbed in a book that you can’t put it down?" 

Nipping at her neck, he couldn’t help a smile. "You’re a vampire, love, why on earth would that monstrosity of a depiction appeal to you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I glitter all the time.”

He kissed her cheek, a rainbow shine of powder highlighting her point. “Of course you do,” he sighed, ever indulgent. “But three days to read about vampires and werewolves when you have a hybrid with whom to write your own love story?”

Her head fell back, and she wore that dreamy smile again. “Tell me our love story.”

“You already know it.”

“From my point of view, sure.” She shrugged, reaching to kiss his chin. “I want to hear yours.”

Klaus dropped his hand to rest over her heart, grinning when she started to play with his fingers. “Well, be prepared for heartbreak,” he warned in a teasing tone. “The story ends with three blank pages, because his love couldn’t put down a book to even notice him.”

Pinching his knuckle, she gave a playful scowl. “You’ve totally read them, don’t pretend to be all high and mighty. _And_ I totally noticed the very sweet ways you tried to make sure I was fed and content all weekend, but I feel the need to point out we have eternity. Three days is nothing.”

His arms squeezed around her, fondness for their forever warming him more than the water ever could. “Then let’s stay in this tub for three days.”

“Klaus! No, we’ll get pruney and cold!”

“But three days is nothing,” he goaded, laughing when she rolled to land on top of him and peppered him with kisses. Yes, forever felt wonderful to him in that moment - with her.


End file.
